


The Small Minded Man

by cutie_bi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Homophobia, Satire, and I forgot I still had it, so when I found it i thought i'd share it with you guys, this is from my 12th grad english class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutie_bi/pseuds/cutie_bi
Summary: In 12th grade, my teacher had us pick a topic to write a satire about. I chose homophobia, simply because I find it ridiculous that some people want others to be 'corrected' or even harass them just for being gay, lesbian, bi, etc. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this. (not sure if 'enjoy' is the correct term to use with this.)





	The Small Minded Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a satirical work that I wrote back in 12th grade. I will publish this to my Quotev, which I will link here.
> 
> https://www.quotev.com/story/11997669/The-Small-Minded-Man

 

 I would like to take just a few moments of your time today, to discuss the horrid prospect that we know as ‘love’. It truly is a disgusting feeling that churns in your stomach whenever you see a loving couple walking down the sidewalk, holding hands, perhaps even sharing little kisses. This love is enough to make one ill. How absurd it must be to see two people who have found love of the same sex!

A man being with a man? A woman being with a woman? I do not even wish to think about such a thing. It is quite sad that we must live in a world with degenerates, who have the nerve to be proud and confident in who they are, and how they were, and I quote, ‘created’.

And while those heathens stand out there and make vain attempts to make peace with us, we must stand our ground and engage in battle. After all, our God does not want us to make peace and accept those… things for who they really are.

Furthermore, they pray to God for help, and I would like to know just what gives them the right to do such a thing? He is our God and belongs solely to those who are pure, and not tainted by the sin that those demons are tainted with.

We must do our best to make these people pure once more; we must purge them of the demons that plague their mind, and lead them out of a life of sin.

Another issue I would like to discuss with you is that of gay marriage. Something that is now legal in the United States. How terrible it is! How terrible and scandalous! These sickly men and women could not possibly know what it is like to experience a true marriage! We, however, do, for when a man looks into a woman’s eyes, he thinks that he has found the perfect bride: one who will love and cherish and obey him, for as long as he and she may live. It is the same for when a woman looks into a man’s eyes, only she thinks she has snared the perfect husband: one that she will cherish and love and obey, for as long as both she and he may live.

Those who are gay could never experience these types of feelings, for when they look into one another’s eyes, they experience a feeling of pure lust. Those filthy demons!

I must admit, however, that is far beyond my point. My point is, gays should not be equal in America, and we, as the straight citizens of the United States, will make this perfectly clear. And it makes me laugh when I see that these unholy creatures believe that the government will make them equal to us. Those poor, insufferable fools.

And though the Supreme Court has signed off on that dreaded law that now allows them to marry, we can always be sure that in the eyes of our Lord, the marriage will be illegitimate.

I do suppose that I have reached the end of my proposal. But know this: I have much more to say on this matter. However, I choose not to write it all out, for I do not wish to waste any more of my own precious time. I merely wrote this for your own benefit, and now, it is your duty to take these unholy beasts by storm, and either help them see the light, or destroy them and have them sent back to hell, where they belong.


End file.
